


The Magic of Christmas

by dreamwalking78



Series: Could Have Been Me Universe [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Christmas fic, F/F, Happy Ending, Smut, Ward is finally mentioned, Wayhaught - Freeform, not good ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: For the first time since she lived with Gus and Curtis, Waverly was looking forward to Christmas. When everything falls apart, she finds herself once again losing her holiday spirit. Nicole sets out a plan to change that.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Could Have Been Me Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533245
Comments: 23
Kudos: 188





	The Magic of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back for a Christmas AU. When I set out to write this, I didn't plan on it being this long. The entire time I was writing this I was listening to SHeDAISY's Christmas album on repeat. (Sappy side note, the Mrs. and I always dance to their version of "That's What I Want For Christmas" while we put up the tree. 
> 
> For the first time we take a glimpse into Waverly's childhood, I didn't feel the need to deep dive into it, but I hope what I gave was enough to give you a sense of things. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. This universe continues because you guys ask for it. 
> 
> For up to date info on when I'm working on a new fic or continuing an AU, you can follow me on Tumblr @geckogirl9 or on Twitter @dreamwalking_78

Wynonna awoke to muted banging and thuds from down the hall. She grumbled knowing Waverly must be awake, therefore by default, she needed to be awake as well. She stumbled down the hall, still not rested from the night before. She tried to remember if she had drank enough to claim a hangover when she opened the door to the room the sisters were using as storage during the remodel. A cloud of dust came from the corner where she could see strands of brunette hair over the boxes. “Baby girl I thought we were taking a break from repair work.”  
  
Waverly’s face popped up over the top of a pile of boxes. “Good. You’re awake. You can help me dig a few things out.”  
  
“What skeletons are you trying to dig out of this closet?” Wynonna walked around to get a better look. When she saw Waverly move towards a pile of boxes from years before, she slumped against the wall. Nothing good had ever come from digging up their childhood.  
  
“Not skeletons silly, Halloween is over. I need help getting the Christmas tree out.” The enthusiasm dripping from Waverly’s voice was enough to make Wynonna sick. No matter how bad things had been with their parents, Waverly would always hold out hope for Christmas. Wynonna didn’t have the heart to break it to that kid with the hopeful eyes that Santa wouldn’t come down the chimney and fix everything. Their mother was talking about abandoning them and their drunk of a father would never sober up to love them properly. So Wynonna faked it for Waverly.  
  
She would wait until Waverly’s light snores began signaling her descent into dreamland. She would then sneak down the hall avoiding the one creaky stair. Ward would be asleep in the chair, passed out from one too many for his lifetime. Wynonna would take a bite from the cookie Waverly would carefully hide so she wouldn’t be yelled at for wasting food. She would then leave behind a small present. Usually it was something simple she could pocket from the local store such as chapstick. It may have been wrong to do, but the look on Waverly’s face each year as she found the hidden cookie eaten and present left behind was worth the possibility of getting caught.  
  
She cringed as she looked at the box labeled Christmas. There was no way that tree nor ornaments had survived all these years. The rats that had settled into the homestead before Wynonna started to work on it had been large enough to carry off full sized power tools. She was already on her third cordless screwdriver before she called someone out to exterminate the problem.  
  
“I think everything should be in this box right here.” Waverly huffed as she brought the box forward. Wynonna reached into her pocket grabbing the knife she kept there. She opened it saying a silent prayer that once opened, this box would not kill the spirit her sister had. One slide through the tape and a flap later, she realized her prayer had not been heard.  
  
The foliage of the tree was shredded into piles at the bottom of the box mixed with rat droppings. The metal holding it together had long rusted through. The box was a myriad of medical conditions waiting for it’s first victim. She glanced up to see the look of disappointment flash across Waverly’s face.  
  
“I guess the rats enjoyed Christmas while we weren’t here.” Waverly tried to stay positive, but Wynonna knew something inside her sister had broken.  
  
“I’m sorry baby girl.” Wynonna could see the hopeful kid realizing Santa wasn’t real when their mother had left and Ward only fell further away from them. Wynonna had known things were changing, but it was only when she returned to the spot Waverly always hid one of her cookies for Santa and found nothing that she realized even the best of them had given up. Ward dying was the best thing that could have happened for Waverly. At least she had a few good memories with Gus and Curtis. Then it hit Wynonna in a way she had not expected. Curtis was gone as well.  
  
In the last year Waverly’s life had turned upside down. She had finally rid herself of Champ for deputy Haughtshot. Wynonna still wasn’t keen on having a cop in the family, but there was no doubt she adored Waverly, which made it easier. Waverly relocated her entire life for the better, but this part of their lives could never be fully fixed. Childhood trauma comes with its own set of adult coping mechanisms. Refocus. Wynonna could already see that one starting.  
  
“It’s okay Nonna. I need to head to Shorty’s anyways and do inventory. We’ll figure it out another day.” Wynonna knew the tactic. She used it frequently herself. She could hear Waverly as she trudged down the stairs. She listened for the sound of the door and watched from the top window as Waverly walked out to her new Jeep. A nice little present she had bought herself with the settlement with the divorce. She watched as Waverly’s fist lightly landed against the door before she opened it and got in. Waverly was always the one trying so hard to make everyone else happy, it was time she got it in return.  
  


Purgatory put on a small parade every year. It wasn’t much, but seeing everyone dressed up and the tractors pulling trailers full of kids singing off key made it even better. Sheriff Nedley would dress as Santa as is tradition. The marching band would play “Deck the Halls” as they strode down the street trying not to step in horse droppings. Waverly had always wanted to be in the parade, but that would mean missing it.

Waverly was looking forward to watching it with Nicole. It was the first year she would see a parade in too many years. Curtis and Gus used to bring her every year after she begin living with them. This was the year she started the tradition with Nicole. While Purgatory couldn’t compete with the Trail of Lights in Austin, they were certainly going to try to turn it a little brighter this year. The city park, which consisted of no more than a city block of grass, pavilions, and a few pieces of playground equipment, had been lit up. Waverly took partial credit for that.  
  
One night at the bar, a group of locals were talking about how much they hated being drug to the lights in Austin by their wives. Waverly saw a chance to plant an idea. She waited another ten minutes for them to stew deeper into their hatred for the activity. “You know if there was just somewhere to view lights around here, I bet you could get out of it.”  
  
It didn’t take long to lead the horses to water and get them to drink. A few hours later, a plan was developed on how to light the park and who was providing what lights. The grand opening of the light trail wouldn’t be for an hour after the parade, but Waverly had brought staff in to serve hot chocolate after the parade until the trail was ready.

Waverly was humming away to the Christmas songs playing on the radio when she heard the bell above the door snapping her out of her thoughts. She recognized the stride immediately leaving the storage room to see Nicole walking up to the bar. “I’m sorry officer, we’re closed.” she teased.  
  
She watched Nicole hold her hat by the brim. She already had learned this stance. Nicole had bad news. “Waverly I’m so sorry. I know you were looking forward to the parade, but Lonnie getting gored when that bull that escaped last week has hurt the staffing we have. I have to work the parade now.” Nicole was not dumb to how much this parade meant to Waverly, but she also had an obligation to her new job. She watched the disappointment fall across Waverly. She couldn’t help but feel it was her fault.  
  
“It’s okay Nicole. I’ll just drag Gus out with me instead.” Waverly’s voice faltered. “At least try to stop by and see me during it?”  
  
“Waves, you know I will find you.” Nicole reassured. “I tried to get out of this, but with us being down one deputy and I’m the newest. I just..I’ll find a way to make this up to you.”  
  
Waverly looked up at Nicole. She had no doubt Nicole would try to make this right. It wasn’t her fault. “Nicole, it’s perfectly fine. I know you wouldn’t do this unless you had to.” She leaned forward taking Nicole’s face into her hands. She kissed her softly to reassure her it would be fine. “If it’s okay though I think I want to be alone tonight. It’s been a long day already.”  
  
Nicole was surprised at the request. Waverly only stayed at the homestead one night a week and had been there last night while Nicole was working a later shift. She relented though that sometimes a person just needed space. “Of course Waves. I will never stop you from doing what you want to do. If you change your mind, my door is always open. I mean I gave you a key for a reason. Just slide on in.”  
  
Waverly smiled, “Oh don’t worry cowgirl, if I get that desire, I know where to take care of it.” Nicole smiled at the reassurance. “I’m heading home to catch a nap before I work the split shift to help cover like I promise I would.”  
  
With one more kiss, Nicole left. Waverly watched her leaving enjoying the view as Nicole walked out. Once she was sure she was alone, Waverly allowed the tears to fall. There was not much she had looked forward to about moving home, but starting new memories with Nicole was one of them. She placed her hand on the tattoo on her side reminding herself that Nicole loved her unconditionally. It wasn’t her fault that Waverly’s childhood had been shit. Today’s accumulation of disasters had just added up to breaking her spirit just a bit more. She hit the bar softly with her fist. Why couldn’t anything go right?  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Waverly trudged up the steps to Gus’ front door. She had decided this year she was the Grinch. A day before, when she had tried Christmas shopping, people were rude, the perfect gifts she had been eyeballing were already sold out. This season had been the worst one yet. Had she not already obligated herself to taking Gus to the parade, she would’ve skipped it. She was sick of the holiday season.  
  
The door swung open before she could knock. The warmth of the house radiating out as Gus’ voice rang out, “It’s about time you got here.”  
  
Waverly wasn’t in the mood for either teasing nor being scolded, “Gus, the parade doesn’t start for another hour. I’m early.”  
  
“Not by my watch honey. We got work to do.” Gus took her hand and lead her inside.  
  
“What now Gus?” Waverly’s annoyed tone was quickly silenced as she looked straight ahead at the red fabric with the white faux fur trim laying across a chair and draping onto the table. There were subtle hints of glitter along the fabric causing the to catch the light and sparkle. “Gus what is that?”  
  
Gus walked across the room gathering up the dress before holding it. If Waverly didn’t know better, she would have thought Gus had stolen Rosemary Clooney’s red dress from the end of White Christmas. It was bright red reaching all the way to her ankles. The white fur trim perfectly accented the dress with a Santa hat designed to match on top. “We have to get you into this for the parade.” Gus grinned from ear to ear as she said it. Waverly reached out touching the trim still stunned at the beauty of the dress.  
  
“Wait, why do I have to put on this dress?” Waverly’s voice was still soft. “Where did it come from?”  
  
“You’re putting it on because I’m asking to. Don’t act like you don’t want to wear it either. I’ve never seen a child drool over a movie the way you did that one. So now you got the dress, and you’re going to wear it. I made a promise that I have to keep tonight, so you’re going to cooperate.” No matter how gruff Gus sounded, Waverly could hear the love in it.  
  
“I’ll put it on, but there better be a good reason Gus.” Waverly tried to act stern, but she couldn’t hide her excitement any longer. She raced down the hall to change. As she stood in front of the mirror staring at the dress, she felt as elegant as she always thought the film was. She twirled in front of the mirror still unable to believe she was in this dress. Her mind raced at all the reasons this dress was here and why Gus was tasked with putting her in it. Nothing quite made sense in her mind, but Gus was right, she did want to wear it.

Gus walked behind her putting the hat on her head to top off the look. “Now, let’s get going little missy. We have to be at the starting line of the parade. I have my orders.” Gus headed for the door.  
  
“Gus, what is going on? Orders from who?” Waverly asked her hands on her hips.  
  
“Oh no, you don’t get to sass me on this. You’ll get your answers soon enough.” With that Gus gave a wink and headed to the door. “Let’s go.”

Waverly had never been at the starting line of the parade. It definitely was not where she had told Nicole she would be. She fretted over that small detail.

People kept stopping her complimenting the dress. She had to admit it seemed that she was overdressed for the occasion. She had just been glad the dress was so warm against her.

“Waverly are you in the parade?”  
  
“No, Carl, I’m not.”  
  
“Waverly, I got a spot on my float you can ride. No point in wasting that dress.” Pete yelled.  
  
“Pete York, leave my niece alone before I let the cops know who hit my mailbox last week after one too many beers at his brother’s house.” Gus shouted back.  
  
Waverly heard the hooves, but didn’t pay it much mind. There’s always plenty of riders for the parade. That was until the sound was right beside her, “Excuse me ma’am, but I believe I am your ride for the night.” Nicole’s voice cut through the other noises causing Waverly to stop midstep. It happened in slow motion. Waverly turned catching sight of the red hair flowing out from under the Stetson hat. Damn she looked good in uniform. Her smile radiated down cutting through the cold and warming Waverly from the inside out. Nicole reached her hand down towards the petite figure. Waverly gingerly placed her hand into Nicole’s. Her mind starting putting two and two together, but she wanted to hear it from the source, “I need you to explain yourself deputy before I go anywhere with you.”  
  
Nicole rolled her eyes and laughed at the comment. “Okay Waves, you’re right, I owe you an explanation. I found out from Nedley that Lonnie’s position was to clear the streets for the parade, which means riding out first in front of everyone. It also means you get to watch the parade until the end. I might’ve asked Nedley if you could ride with me. You’ve mentioned a few hundred times how much you loved White Christmas, so I found an almost perfect replica that was cut just right for someone to ride a horse. I asked Gus to help me by getting you dressed.”

  
“I’m riding in the parade with you?” Waverly asked the excitement growing in her voice. “And then we get to watch it together?”  
  
“Well, me and Clyde.” Nicole smirked as she patted Nedley’s horse below her. Waverly’s hand moved over her mouth as she held back the joyful tears. Nicole whispered down, “Merry Christmas Waves,” before offering her hand back to her. Waverly firmly grasped Nicole’s hand. She placed her foot in the stirrup as Nicole helped her take her place behind her in the saddle. Gus stepped forward spreading the dress to drape around the horse as it had been intended to do. Nicole smiled down to Gus, “Thank you for getting her ready.”  
  
Gus smiled back at Nicole, “Thank you for giving her what she deserves. Look at that smile.”  
  
Nicole sneaked a glance behind her to see Waverly’s excitement spreading across her face. It was such a contrast to the disappointment just days before. Nicole knew she could search the earth and never find a sight as beautiful as Waverly’s face lighting up and knowing it was because of her.  
  
Nicole moved to the center of the street awaiting her signal to begin the path. Waverly clung as tight as she could to Nicole. She leaned up whispering into Nicole’s ear, “Just when I think you’ve ran out of ways to surprise me, you find new ones. I love you so much Nicole.”  
  
Nicole leaned back “I can think of a few ways you can surprise me later if you’re up to it Ms. Earp.”  
  
Waverly playfully smacked Nicole’s shoulder causing her to laugh, “I love you too Waves.”  
  
With confirmation that all was set, Nicole clicked sending them off. As they followed the path the floats behind them would take, people begin waving. Nicole pressed a button on the saddle lighting it up in rainbow colors as they rode down the street bringing cheers. Waverly waved back at the children waiting along the path and to all the people she had known her entire life.  
  
As a child, Waverly had waved furiously at all the passing floats carrying friends and neighbors. She had wondered what it felt like to be above the crowd. She now knew it was even more magical than she could have thought. She could see Christmas lights all across the town and hear the cheers of the crowd as their presence announced the official start of the parade. She couldn’t remember being this happy at Christmas in a very long time. All of the negative memories were silenced as she smiled and laughed clinging tightly to her knight in a Stetson hat.

She looked in front of her at Nicole also smiling and waving to the crowd as they made their way down. Nicole had made so many of her dreams come true this past year. Dreams she didn’t even know she had until Nicole revealed them to her. Waverly reached forward grabbing Nicole’s free hand before pulling it back resting it against her side. She felt Nicole hum at the motion knowing what it meant.

“You saved Christmas Deputy Haught. I had given up on the magic of it still existing.”  
  
“You are the magic Waves. I’m sorry no one has ever shown you that before.” Nicole replied.  
  
As they hit the final street, Nicole brought them into place next to the light post that was the assigned station for them to be. Waverly had expected to dismount, but as Nicole reminded her, it would only take maybe fifteen minutes for the parade to finish. Sitting atop the stead, Waverly had the perfect view She didn’t have to worry about not being able to see over other people’s heads. She had the best seat with the warmest bonus blanket to wrap her arms around. The smile would not leave her face. This was the perfect night.  
  
Waverly watched as Nedley Claus waved to the crowd from the hay trailer decorated with a tree and lighted reindeer. He passed by signaling the end of the parade. Nicole clicked bringing Clyde beside the trailer. Nedley looked down from the float, “If that jackass slams on the brakes one more time I’m going to put a Kringle in his Claus.”  
  
“Noted sir, I will advise the driver.” Nicole replied smiling as she went to move forward.  
  
“No wait deputy. I’ll handle him. As we discussed, you are dismissed. Just make sure Clyde there gets back to the stable at a decent hour.”  
  
“Thank you sir and I will.” Nicole replied breaking off down a side street.  
  
“Nicole?” Waverly looked around realizing they were still riding through buildings heading towards the center of town. The closest stable was a good half mile in the other direction.“Where are we heading with Clyde?”  
  
Nicole brought Clyde to a stop. “When I saw you nearly cry over me missing the parade, I called your sister. She told me how much the holiday had always meant to you and how much you had been let down. So I pulled a few strings to make sure this year was a different story. Clyde is ours for the next hour.”  
  
Waverly’s face lit up with excitement as her hands grasped Nicole’s shoulders pulling her back against her, “So we’re going for a ride around town?”

  
Nicole smiled leaning into the touch, “Not exactly.”  
  
With another few clicks, Clyde restarted his pace before turning the corner. Nicole looked back in just enough time to catch the wonderment spreading across Waverly’s face as the lights of the park reflected in her eyes. She could see that hopeful child Wynonna had told her about and she looked blissful.  
  
It really wasn’t a lot of lights and it definitely wasn’t going to compete with Austin. The first trial runs had resulted in a few power outages, thrown breakers, and one almost fight before they had successfully finished.

“The lights aren’t supposed to be on for another hour.” Waverly’s lips were deliciously close to Nicole’s ear as she whispered to her. The sudden temperature change caused Nicole to shiver feeling that warmth spread further down. As much as she felt the reaction lower, the warmth radiating from seeing Waverly awestruck was even more satisfying.  
  
“There will be a lighting ceremony in another forty-five minutes, but there has to be a test run. That’s at least what I convinced them of. So if you see any lights out, we do have to report it. Otherwise, you are getting the first look at Purgatory’s very first Christmas light display. Clyde here, will be our guide.”  
  
As Nicole guided Clyde into the lights, Waverly hugged her even tighter. Her heart filled with the magic she had been looking for since she was a child. She laughed at the placement. You could tell who had strung which lights by how organized or not they were. The York brother’s lights were a complete disaster. Waverly tried to follow the wires but to no avail. She ended up chuckling as she thought of the brothers struggling to get them down. Gus had carefully spaced hers out around the branches of trees she had claimed. Of course they were perfect.

At the very end, the archway had been perfectly covered in red and white lights creating a candy cane. Nicole stopped under the arch and turned to look back from where they had just rode. She leaned so that Waverly’s face would be visible out of more than just her peripheral vision.

“You created this Waverly. You put the idea into their heads and created this. You are extraordinary. These lights are beautiful, but they are not near the radiance you have brought to my life.”  
  
Nicole turned to catch the tears running down Waverly’s face. “You did this for me though. You found a way to let me be not only in the parade, but to watch it. You made sure we were together. You made my fantasy of being Rosemary Clooney come true. I don’t deserve the charm and charisma that is you.”  
  
“That’s where you’re wrong Waves. You deserve more.”  
  
Waverly pulled Nicole back into the most passionate kiss she could. She wanted Nicole to know she needed this, that she needed Nicole. As the kiss deepened, Waverly slid her hands under Nicole’s jacket and up her chest. Nicole paused her, “Waves as much as I would love to take you in the middle of this and put you on top of my “tree”, we’ll do that later.”  
  
Later found Clyde back at his stable safely munching on hay. It also found Nicole sitting in the wingback chair in her living room as Waverly slid into position on top of the dark green dildo they had named simply tree. It started as a joke that Waverly could be the angel on top of tree when they ordered it. Once it came in, Waverly quickly found there was something about this specific dildo that hit her in a way that could make her come undone. As she slid down the dress flowed on either side of her. It had seemed like such a waste to just use the dress once. As beautiful as Waverly felt in it is as beautiful as Nicole thought she looked in it.  
  
Waverly started her pace with Nicole matching it. Nicole’s hands slipped under the dress running up Waverly’s bare thighs until her hands placed firmly on Waverly’s hips. Their eyes met as Waverly’s body begin reacting to the increase in speed. It wouldn’t take long this time. Waverly had been only mildly surprised when she found that there was a wet spot on the saddle. Ever since they had kissed under the arch all she had wanted was Nicole to fuck her senseless.  
  
As they picked up speed Nicole went to say something. Waverly stopped her short wrapping a hand around Nicole’s throat just enough to restrict air. This was something she didn’t do lightly. They had worked on this for over a month before actually using it. Waverly was scared of going to far. Nicole was all for pushing her to go harder. Together they had figured out the balance. “Silent Night Nicole. Unless you’re about to scream my name, not a word out of you.” Nicole nodded her agreement. Waverly went to remove her hand only to find Nicole’s racing upwards to hold it into place.  
  
Waverly felt Nicole begin slamming against her. She quickly realized that though she was in control of this moment, Nicole would be the first to orgasm. She was perfectly happy with this predicament. As Nicole thrust harder she used more air hastening the arrival of her climax. Waverly grabbed Nicole’s shoulder sinking her teeth into the skin she found there. That was all it took. Nicole came undone. Waverly released her grip on Nicole’s throat, quickly greeted by Nicole’s voice calling out her name . Each repeat of her name like a prayer slowing with each new cry out. Nicole’s grip on her thighs loosened signaling her slowing pulse. Waverly’s endorphins from the night had yet to disperse fully. “Rest baby.” She whispered to Nicole. Nicole fought between breaths to speak, “I want you satisfied as well.”  
  
“Let me then. You enjoy the show.” Waverly cooed against Nicole’s ear She moved one of Nicole’s hands up to her side resting it against the words etched into her skin. Memento Vivere. She was definitely living thanks to Nicole.  
  
Waverly grabbed the back of the chair with both hands rolling her body against Nicole’s flexing the cock deeper inside her hitting the perfect spots. She could feel the knot in her stomach getting tighter as she rocked harder against her lover. She looked down into Nicole’s eyes finding the lust returning as she watched Waverly’s movements above her. Nicole’s jaw slacked open before a smirk danced across her lips. Finding a renewed strength Nicole lifted herself off the chair picking Waverly up with her. She laid Waverly down on the nearby couch pulling the top of the dress down to reveal Waverly’s perky nipples hardened from the excitement and cold.

Nicole lined the tip of the cock back up to Waverly’s entrance before slamming deep inside. Waverly screamed, “Nicole fuck! More!” Nicole pressed her weight against Waverly as her hips worked sending the cock ramming into her. Waverly hit her first orgasm within a minute, but Nicole would not let her stop. Waverly felt the second one coming. She dug her nails deep into the skin of Nicole’s back sliding across the ivory skin. She watched as Nicole’s head snapped back in reaction to the pain. Nicole’s eyes opened with an almost primal look. Her mouth swallowed Waverly’s nipple ravishing it against her teeth and assaulting it with interchanging degrees of roughness that was soothed with her tongue before the onslaught would begin again. Then sensations were more than Waverly had imagined. Her eyes rolled back as her vision faded. The feeling was surreal as if she was floating. Waves of pleasure kept her body convulsing as Nicole’s weight grounded her in the moment. Waverly had wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. Nicole had slowed her movements a satisfied expression covering her face.

“How’s that for a silent night?” Nicole slowly pulled out letting Waverly adjust to the lack of cock.  
  
Nicole covered her in light kisses before raising up. Waverly pulled at the dress still partially covering her. Nicole helped her out of it before gently laying her naked form back onto the warm spot she had created on the couch. “I’ll be back Waves. Just relax for me.”  
  
Nicole reached above Waverly pulling the blanket down to cover her, trapping the warmth causing Waverly to smile at the comfort she found. Nicole headed for the bathroom leaving Waverly snuggled up tightly in the warm Sherpa that soothed her aching muscles. She knew Nicole had been satisfied in those final moments from the look she had proudly sported as Waverly was left thoroughly fucked. Still it wasn’t enough. Nicole had given her the best Christmas she had ever had. She wanted to give her more.

When Lonnie had been injured Nicole had taken on more duties at the office. She was coming home stressed enough that some nights she fell asleep still in uniform. Waverly had found her that way many nights after closing the bar. She had undressed her and helped her into bed. Nicole took her job very seriously, which meant even in her off time she couldn’t let go of the cases Nicole needed to clear her mind and Waverly knew exactly how to do it. It wasn’t often that Waverly felt fully confident to take control. Tonight was different. Tonight she knew what was needed to grant sweet release to her lover.

She headed to the bedroom where she knew Nicole was returning the freshly cleaned toy to its home. She open handed slapped Nicole’s ass leaving it stinging. Nicole yelped turning to find her girlfriend’s eyes fully blown. “On the bed Nicole face down.”  
  
Nicole didn’t question the look on Waverly’s face. Waverly was in control now and it was her job to take what she was given. Nicole felt the silk of the blindfold wrap around her eyes. Waverly grabbed her hips pulling her up until her ass was in the air. Nicole heard the familiar snap of the lube lid and waited. She felt the liquid start at the top of her ass and drip down. She felt the metal tip as it registered that Waverly was about to plug her ass. Waverly worked the stainless steel deep almost to it’s widest girth before stopping. She moved it in and out bringing Nicole deeper into the haze but not allowing enough relief.

“Please Waverly,” Nicole’s voice pleaded, “I need more.” She pushed back against the metal almost burying it inside of her before Waverly jerked it backwards.  
  
A smack landed once on the left cheek then on the right. It felt different. This was not Waverly’s hand. She had grabbed the flogger they had just started experimenting with. Nicole had been excited though Waverly was apprehensive. Tonight that trepidation had disappeared.

“Was it given to you?” The tone of Waverly’s voice acted as it’s own lubricant causing Nicole’s walls to tighten around the air. She could feel the wetness increasing.  
  
“No” She responded back.  
  
“Then you won’t take it.”  
  
Nicole whined but stayed in position. Waverly shifted from the bed moving towards the toy chest. She grinned as she looked back over noting how Nicole had yet to move. Nicole’s obedience was satisfying. Waverly selected one of the smaller dildos and one of the larger. She hooked the smaller dildo into the harness then tightened it up on herself. She grabbed the flogger and hit Nicole’s back, “Raise up.” Nicole did as she was told. Waverly lined the larger dildo up to Nicole’s entrance before thrusting it in. The startled moan that came from Nicole left a smile across Waverly’s face. “Tonight, you’re going to be my bitch. You will let me control you.”  
  
Nicole nodded her consent. “You will keep that cock inside you. Put your hand on it and hold it there. Do not move it, just hold it.”  
  
Nicole’s hand replaced Waverly’s holding the cock in the position it had been in. Waverly lubed the smaller dildo and pressed it into Nicole’s ass. Nicole automatically leaned forward again. The flogger fell hard against her ass. “I said up.” Waverly’s voice was stern. As Nicole raised back the dildo pushed deeper inside her causing her to whimper.  
  
Waverly reached in front of Nicole grabbing her nipples and rolling them between her fingers before giving them a firm pinch. Nicole waited patiently trying not to react too much. Waverly frowned to herself. It wasn’t working. Nicole had yet to let go. Waverly’s hands landed on Nicole’s shoulders softly rubbing breaking the mood set just moments before. Her voice softened as well. “Let go of everything Nicole. Let me guide you through this. My gift to you.”  
  
Nicole’s muscles relaxed. She inhaled deeply her body becoming pliable in Waverly’s attentive hands. Waverly waited a moment more before starting to move. She gently thrust inside this time taking delight in the gasp coming from Nicole, “That’s it. Just react.”  
  
Nicole loved being filled up, but she had never been silent about it. Hearing her mewl as she stretched around the dildo her walls pulsating against it, relieved Waverly. Nicole was letting go of everything else. As Waverly increased her pace Nicole’s moans and gasps increased until she was begging. “Waverly please fuck me until I come. Please let me come baby.” Her chest heaved with each sentence. Waverly pushed Nicole face down onto the bed. Her hand covered Nicole’s that had diligently held the dildo in place this entire time. “Fuck yourself.” Waverly commanded before lightly smacking the back of Nicole’s hand causing it to sink deeper. “FUCK!” Nicole cried out.  
  
Nicole’s hand that had held the dildo in her pussy begin to move it inside her. Waverly could feel the change. Nicole was quickly hitting peak. Waverly begin slamming deep into Nicole’s ass. She felt the muscles tense as Nicole screamed out “Fuck Waves!”

Waverly pulled out and yanked the dildo away from Nicole’s pussy. She shoved Nicole so that her back hit the bed. She smiled at seeing Nicole still blindfolded unaware of the flogger she had in her hand before she smacked center of Nicole’s clit. She watched Nicole almost come again from that action alone. She sat it to the side and dove in to taste the sweet liquid that she had caused to flow forth from Nicole. It covered her face as she worked her way through the warm swollen folds. Her teeth nipped at Nicole’s clit sending Nicole’s hands balling the sheets under her into her fists. Her hips jutted up pressing the hardened bud further into Waverly’s mouth.

Waverly simply hummed her delight in feeling Nicole’s orgasm dripping down the corner of her mouth onto her chin. She crawled back up Nicole’s body until their lips were centimeters apart. “Taste yourself on my lips.” The command was obeyed as Nicole lurched forward cleaning her own juices from Waverly’s lips. Waverly removed the blindfold allowing Nicole a moment to adjust to the dimmed lighting. Once focused Nicole’s eyes would not leave Waverly’s.  
  
“You did wonderful my love. How are you feeling?” Waverly’s voice was soft and reassuring. Nicole nuzzled her cheek into Waverly’s chest. “My ass has been stretched and flogged while my pussy is dripping in come as you fucked me into submission.”  
  
Waverly quirked an eyebrow waiting for more of an explanation. “Perfectly sublime.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they lay cuddled on the couch watching White Christmas for the second time, Nicole nuzzled Waverly’s neck causing her smile to brighten. “How long before we watch my favorite Christmas movie?”  
  
Waverly stopped, “Die Hard is not a Christmas movie Nicole.”  
  
“Agree to disagree.” Nicole pouted causing Waverly to laugh. She pressed soft kisses to Nicole’s cheek. “I did have one surprise for you. Stay put.”  
  
Waverly moved from under the covers and crossed the room to her bag she had been storing at Nicole’s. She had figured it was the perfect hiding spot. Nicole respected her privacy and Wynonna was never at Nicole’s. She walked across the room pulling out the small box. She handed it to Nicole. “It will never top what you did for me, but it is unique. I wanted something that was only us, so I had this custom made.”  
  
Nicole opened the box to find a necklace with a gold pendant hanging down. In the same script as the tattoo on Waverly’s side it read, “Memento Vivere.” Nicole lifted it from the box staring at it before quickly latching it around her neck. “I can never forget to live Waverly as long as I am with you. But having something from you that close to my heart. It’s perfection.”  
  
Waverly smiled, she had felt her gift was not enough, but watching the care Nicole took with it, she knew Nicole would disagree. “I made sure the chain was long enough you’d be able to wear that under your uniform.”  
  
Nicole kissed the top of her head, “My perfect baby thinks of everything.”  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Waverly returned to the homestead. Wynonna had promised if she showed up for Christmas day, they would at least try to create better memories. Waverly opened the front door and gasped. In the living room corner stood an elegant Christmas tree. She rubbed her eyes before moving closer, sure that she was hallucinating.  
  
Fake snow and glitter reflected and glistened against the clear lights tangled into the branches. Red glass balls of various textures and patterns hung delicately from the branches. White fluffy garland was looped around the tree creating a draped effect.

Wynonna popped her head out of the kitchen, “Oh hey Baby Girl. Do you like the tree?”  
  
Waverly circled it with her hand over her mouth before turning to her sister. “Wynonna...just why?”  
  
“We’ve had too many shitty Christmas holidays in this house. It’s time we started fresh. New tree, new us.”  
  
Wynonna emerged carrying two mugs shaped as Santa faces. She pushed one towards Waverly who gently took the mug to inspect the contents. “I made hot chocolate. You know from a package, cause cooking and me equals fire usually.”  
  
Waverly noted the marshmallows overflowing from the top. The smile lighting her face faltered just a moment as she brought her nose closer to inspect the steam. Wynonna rolled her eyes, “I didn’t spike yours Waverly. Just mine.”  
  
Waverly sipped the hot chocolate her eyes still locked onto the tree. Wynonna broke the silence first.

“Oh I invited a few people over too. Gus is bringing by a turkey and sides. So you’ll need to clean the kitchen.”  
  
Waverly shot a look towards her sister, “Okay. Okay. WE’LL clean the kitchen.”  
  
Waverly turned to Wynonna with a smirk. “I also invited Nicole to come eat with us after her shift.”  
  
“You called her by her name.”  
  
Wynonna shrugged, “It’s Christmas, I can give it a break for a few minutes.”  
  
“So you knew about last night?” Waverly questioned.  
  
“Yep.” Wynonna replied taking a sip from her mug.  
  
“Does Nicole know about this?”  
  
Wynonna quirked her eyebrow this time. “Know? Baby girl do you really think I decorated this tree? All I did was help pick out balls because I’m the more knowledgeable source for those.”  
  
Waverly smacked her sister in the arm before pressing her mug to her lips.  
  
Wynonna broke the silent reverence of the tree first, “Give me ten minutes to shower then let’s make this place presentable enough that Gus won’t kill me.”  
  
Waverly laughed, “Oh, that smell is you. Yeah you might want to take care of that.”  
  
Wynonna’s jaw dropped, “Excuse me. Not all of us wake up like Snow White with birds singing.”  
  
“Oh I saw snow white this morning, but the birds were not what I heard..”  
  
“Stop! Just stop! You are my baby sister and I’m going to shower before you make this any more uncomfortable for me.” Wynonna plugged her fingers into her ears as she took the stairs to the bathroom. Waverly for her part couldn’t stop laughing.  
  
Waverly was left alone once again with her thoughts. She looked around the room that had changed so much in the past year. With Wynonna’s help, bad memories had become good ones. Waverly looked around the room just to confirm she was alone before sneaking over to a little nook beside the Christmas tree. She looked inside and gasped at seeing a piece of red ribbon carefully wrapped around a silver box. She looked around again before delicately reaching inside to pull the box out.  
  
Her eyes filled with wonder as she looked between the box and the nook. Her fingers traced the ribbon before landing on the bow. With the giddiness of any child on Christmas morning, she pulled the bow loose and opened the box. Staring back at her were two plane tickets for Sweden. She picked them up grasping them between her fingers, still trying to register whether Santa was real after all these years or if she had finally gone crazy. To the side, she could see writing on the underside of the lid. She placed the tickets back in the box scrambling to bring the lid back into her view.  
  
_I promised you the world. I plan on keeping that promise. Love, Santa Haught_

  
Waverly’s hand covered her mouth as she shook her head in disbelief. Nicole continued finding ways to outdo herself just to show Waverly how much she loved her. Only on second inspection did Waverly find the date of the tickets, February 13th. They would be spending Valentine’s in Sweden. Waverly debated calling Nicole then, but decided to wait to thank her in person. She turned her attention back to the tree and smiled so much her face hurt.

Maybe Santa was real, he just looked a lot different than she had imagined. She had always hoped the magic of Christmas would find a way to fix her family. Magic wasn’t real her father had told her the year her mother left. Ward had lied. Magic was real. Nicole was the magic that had given her the Christmas she had always dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays wherever you are. May you feel safe, warm, and loved.


End file.
